Total Drama Loyalties
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama's fifth season! Titled Total Drama Loyalties, loyalties will be tested, rivalries will form, and friendships will fall, all told with my unique brand of drama and wit. Right now, Courtney has just been the first one eliminated, leaving a power void that the other Villains will try to fill. But will they be able to pull it together for the next challenge?
1. Welcome to Heroes VS Villains!

A smiling, charming Chris McLean stood on the infamous Dock of Shame. Bailed out of prison, reluctantly, by Chef Hatchet, and having the island cleaned of all radioactivity by a protect-the-animals campaign of Dawn's, the perfect place to have a fifth season of Total Drama is none other than Camp Wawanakwa.

"Welcome, kiddies!" Chris started with his trademark smirk. "This season, be prepared for twists, turns, and twisting turns! It's Heroes versus Villains time, baby!"

As he spoke, the first boat, captained by an intern, arrived. "This season, we've got not one, but _three_ hidden Chris Heads! Our heroes and villains will definitely find them useful to survive!" Looking at the boat, he added, "And _speaking_ of villains, here are six of them now! Let's welcome them!"

Out walked Total Drama Island's main antagonist, Heather; one of the main antagonists of Total Drama Action, Courtney; the main antagonist of Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro; the main antagonist of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Scott; Total Drama's classic anti-hero, Duncan; and a supporting antagonist of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Jo!

"Welcome, villains!" Chris exclaimed with a grin. All six of them glared at him.

"Really, McLean?" Heather questioned. Courtney glared at her as she continued. "These are the best villains you could dig up?"

"Pipe it down, hotshot!" Jo called over. "You're not that great yourself! Blinded by love, blah, blah, blah."

Alejandro, by this time out of the Drama Machine and with some of his hair grown back, leapt to his love's defense. "And why do you feel you deserve to be here? One season? Pfft. That's not so much."

"How can you defend _her_!" Courtney interjected. "I'm the one you like!"

"Shut up all of you! I thought the squealing pigs were loud," Scott muttered. Like Alejandro, Scott has recovered from his serious injuries, but retains a long scar along his right arm.

Duncan, who was sitting back and watching the unfolding with glee, moved over to Chris. "Why am I on Villains anyway?" he questioned as he took out his pocket knife and began carving a piece of wood from his pocket.

"Ultimate jerk, constant tormentor, girlfriend stealer… the list could go on forever," Chris sighed. "Also, we thought it'd be fun to put you and Courtney on the same team. Hehe."

Duncan glared at him before shrugging. "Whatever, man. I won once. I can do it again." After thinking for a moment, he added, "And besides, I'm not much of a hero, anyways."

"Speaking of Heroes!" Chris shouted, earning the attention of the six Villains. "Here come six of them right now!"

Out of the second boat walked Total Drama Island's main protagonist, Owen; a main protagonist of Total Drama Action, Lindsay; the main protagonist of Total Drama World Tour, Cody; a supporting protagonist of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Brick; a protagonist of Total Drama Island, Bridgette; and one of Scott's central Total Drama Revenge of the Island enemies, Dawn!

"I'm quite surprised you invited me back," Dawn mentioned to Chris as she passed.

He angrily retorted, "You're just here to pay for what you did to me!"

Brick saluted his fellow Heroes. "Pleased to meet you, fellow players! And nice to see you again Dawn!" When she waved at him, he blushed slightly.

"Hey, man!" Owen exclaimed. "New friends! Yeah! WOOHOO!"

Cody grinned. "Yeah, totally! Another opportunity for the Codemeister to strike gold!" In addition, he whispered to Owen, "And I hear that Lindsay's single again!"

Bridgette smiled at her tribe. "Awesome, it looks like we've got a cool bunch! I'm going to miss Geoff though," she added sadly.

"Geoff?" Lindsay asked. "He's right over there!" She said, pointing to Brick.

"Um… no."

Over with the Villains, Jo snickered. "Ha! They'll be putty in our hands. Putty, I tell you!"

Heather allowed herself a devilish grin. "There's something we can actually agree on, pasty!"

"Silence, contestants!" Chris announced as a third boat pulled up.

"Hey, aren't we all here?" Bridgette asked, worried.

"Nope!" Chris asked with a grin.

When he didn't elaborate, Duncan shouted, "So what's up McLean?"

"Well," Chris began, "There are twelve of you here. There are eighteen contestants competing, nine Heroes and nine Villains. On this boat, two more contestants are in waiting whose roles will be decided by the reviewers; in addition, we have picked two wildcards, and will allow the remaining two spots to be determined by a poll!"

As if on cue, out walked one of Total Drama Action's main antagonists, Justin, and Gwen, one of the protagonists of Total Drama Island.

"What? I could still be a Villain?" Gwen shouted in exasperation. "But I'm Heather's arch-rival! I'm a good guy!"

"You're also an anti-social goth girl who can just be downright mean sometimes and stole your friend's boyfriend! There's a lot of gray around you! As for Justin," Chris continued as Justin flexed for the ladies and Owen, "While he was a manipulator on Total Drama Action, he ultimately had a good heart and friendship with Owen. We can't just ignore that."

Justin grinned. "I'm also eye candy and ear candy, so of course they need me. Glad to be back, peeps!"

"And that wraps up our pilot!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**So I've been inspired by other Heroes versus Villains stories and figured I could do a pretty awesome one.**

**So as Chris mentioned, it's up to you viewers to determine where Justin and Gwen will stand.**

**I'll also be personally picking a wildcard Hero and a wildcard Villain.**

**And, on my profile, there's a poll going on for the readers' wildcard Hero and Villain. The Hero choices are DJ, Harold, Leshawna, and Zoey, while the Villain choices are Dakota, Ezekiel, Lightning, and Dakota. Please vote!**


	2. Welcome to Heroes VS Villains! Part 2

Chris smiled at the camera. He was standing on a podium in the amphitheater with Justin and Gwen on either side of him; to his left sat the Villains in raised bleachers like the ones from _Truth or Laser Shark_, and on his right sat the Heroes.

"Moment of fate time, chickadees!" Chris called out gleefully. Gwen rolled her eyes and Justin smiled for the cameras. "Time to reveal where Justin McGorgeousHot and Gwen McSourPuss will stand!"

Heather rolled her eyes, not necessarily caring who she ended up with; while she detested Gwen, World Tour had proven that they could be allies when faced with a common enemy, and Justin had proven that he wasn't much of a considerable threat either.

Looking for allies, however, she looked at who was sitting around her. Duncan? If it was called for, she figured. Courtney? Not a chance. Alejandro? She still had her feminine hold on him. Scott? Well, Scott was picking his nose.

That left Jo. And left Heather to formulate a plan.

As for the Heroes side, Cody, Owen, Bridgette, and Lindsay were in a discussion. "Dude," Cody began, "We need Gwen! She's super-hot… I mean… super fun!"

Bridgette agreed. "Yeah, she's definitely a Hero. And she's really cool."

"But Justin is _soooooo_ HOT!" Owen exclaimed. As everyone looked at him curiously, he nervously chuckled and added, "Uh, I mean, in this summer heat, of course, hehe…"

Lindsay smiled in naivety. "Yeah, I want Noah! He's funny!"

Owen frowned. "Aw, that's not my little buddy! That's Justin!"

"Cody?"

"No! Justin!"

"Oh! Right! Chef!"

As that discussion was going on, Brick tried to make conversation with Dawn. Fashion school had been a flop for him, so he gladly took the opportunity to forget it and compete again. "So, how've you been, Dawn?"

Dawn sat cross-legged in meditation and opened one eye in acknowledgement. "I have been doing well. How have you been, Brick? My the brightening of your aura, I can tell that some of your dependency issues have been dealt with."

"My… my what? Um… hehe…"

"Oh my little gooses!" Chris called, and everyone turned their attention to Chris with displeasure in their eyes.

"Gooses? What is this, the farm?" Scott muttered and laughed at his own joke.

"Quiet Freckles!" Jo called over, earning her a stinkeye.

"The fans have decided!" Chris called. "Justin shall join…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Villains!"

"Awesome," Justin called with a grin as he climbed the ladder up to the raised bleachers.

"That leaves Gwenny to join our beloved Heroes!"

"Whatever," Gwen replied. Despite her exterior, she was glad to be joining the Heroes – Bridgette was a good friend, and Cody and Owen were good allies.

"That's not all, peeparoos!" Chris called out. "Behold the producers' Wildcards: barely qualifying as a Hero, he was all sarcasm, no action, and anti-Alejandro. And perhaps the most rage-filled girl we've ever met, more of a nobody-likes than an actual, she's our newest Villain! Welcome, Noah and Eva!"

"Boo!" Duncan called out when Noah walked out, and Alejandro snickered.

"Little buddy!" Owen called out, standing up to wave. As Noah walked over to the Heroes bleachers, Owen toppled over and fell on top of him.

"Good to be back…" Noah muttered.

Eva was met with a silence. The older generation still remembered and feared her; the newer generation didn't want a piece of her.

Scott nervously whispered to Jo, "Did they put these older contestants on steroids or something?"

Jo shrugged, but when Eva rose up to everyone else, she stood up with a fierce gleam in her eyes. "I'm Jo, and welcome to _my_ team, brickhouse!"

Eva responded by angrily slapping her to the floor. As everyone watched in shock, Eva growled, "Anyone _else_ have something to say to me?"

Heather, knowing opportunity when it knocks, replied, "Welcome to the team."

"Chris, my good man," Alejandro called down with Courtney draped over him, "What about the readers' Wildcards? The poll? Have you forgotten?"

"No, my hunky Latin spice of beef! I have not!"

"Spice of beef?"

"Here come the readers' Wildcards now…"

* * *

**How do people feel about Noah and Eva joining the show? And the poll is still up on my profile – only one Hero and one Villain can make it. It's going to be a tough cut, and in fact, the bottom two Heroes and Villains are going to be cut! Vote!**

**It's getting down to the wire, folks!**


	3. Welcome to Heroes VS Villains! Part 3

"Here come the readers' Wildcards now…" Chris began. "From Total Drama Revenge of the Island, here's an indie girl with plenty of snappy comebacks and unsavory fashion choices! Meet the newest Hero, Zoey!"

The redhead walked into the amphitheater and waved to the others. "Hi, everyone!"

As she began climbing up the ladder to the Heroes' bleachers, Brick stood up and saluted her. "Welcome back, Cadet Zoey!"

"And now," Chris continued, "_Also_ from Total Drama Revenge of the Island, here comes its runner up, a self-absorbed jock who enjoys talking in the third person and confuses people's genders! Meet the newest Villain, Lightning!"

"Sha-LIGHTNING!" Lightning exclaimed as he ran in, flexing his muscles. "The Lightning has now struck twice! Sha-Lightning strike! Time to win!"

"Captain Modesty, welcome back," Jo called to him when he reached the top of the ladder. "And by that I mean welcome back to _my_ team!"

"Here, here, children!" Chris called. Silence fell. "It is now challenge time!"

"Already?" Courtney asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we just got here," Cody moaned.

Jo stood up with a triumphant smile on her face. "C'mon, maggots! We're the super-awesome Villains team! We can do anything! Bring on the challenge!" Her team all gave her dirty looks.

**Confessions:**

**Jo:** **These Villains need to kick it into high-gear! The only way we can win challenges is by participating in challenges!**

**Heather: Ugh. This Jo girl is such a drag. Just puts a bigger target on her back, though!**

"What's the challenge, Chris?" Justin called down.

"Glad you asked!" Chris said, grinning evilly. Suddenly, the ladders leading up to the bleachers came tumbling down.

"What gives!" Zoey called angrily.

"Hey, guys, I think the ladders are gone!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Nothing gets past you, Sherlock," Gwen replied sarcastically.

"Your very first challenge is to get down from those bleachers, race down to the beach, carry the three boxes of supplies and tools over to the cabins, and use them to build a replica of _moi_. First team to complete the challenge wins! And… go!"

***Villains***

"Let's just jump down," Alejandro reasoned. "Surely it can't be that far!" With that, he took a dive off of the bleachers and landed on the ground with a sickening splat. "It… is… very far… down…"

"No pain, no game!" Jo exclaimed, following after Al and jumping off, landing on top of him. "See? Wasn't so bad!"

"My spine!"

"I am _not_ jumping down," Scott complained. "It's not worth it at all. There's got to be another way."

Duncan shrugged. "Sure there is." He climbed out of his seat, pulled out some rope from his pocket, lassoed it, and threw it, catching on a tree. With a mock salute to the others, he jumped off and swung safely to the ground.

**Confessionals:**

**Scott: Show-off…**

Duncan pulled Alejandro up and the two guys quickly followed after Jo to the beach. Alejandro whispered to Duncan, "Listen, mi amigo. I know we weren't exactly best friends last time, but surely we can agree that the two of us are the strongest on the team."

Duncan considered it for a minute. "Keep buttering me up, La Cucaracha."

"Must you with the nicknames?"

"I must."

Al sighed. "Well, I suggest an alliance. Jo seems like a go-getter as well. Surely we can work on an alliance with her."

"Last time I was an alliance with you, you backstabbed me for Heather, but I guess I'd rather work with you than any of those other douchebags. Sure, why not?"

**Confessionals:**

**Alejandro: Excellent. Duncan is my first stop in getting a majority vote on the Villains team.**

**Duncan: Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll get the chance to backstab him this time.**

***Heroes***

"How do you think we should approach this challenge, team?" Brick questioned, scratching his head as he looked down to the ground.

"That's a good question!" Dawn called up from the ground. Brick quickly looked from where she'd been sitting moments ago to where she was now, on the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Owen asked, leaning over the ledge of their bleachers. He leaned out a bit too far and ended up freefalling towards the ground. "AAH!" Dawn casually stepped out of the way as the big oaf landed beside her.

Noah shrugged. "It's like a trampoline. A big, mushy trampoline that screams when you jump on it."

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen asked quizzically. In response, Noah leapt from the bleachers and safely landed on Owen.

"Seems as good a plan as any! Cadets, move out!" Brick exclaimed.

Lindsay saluted enthusiastically. "Sure thing, Buff!"

**Confessions:**

**Brick: Buff?**

**Lindsay: Bristle sure is a nice guy.**

Noah and Lindsay helped Brick steady himself as he landed, and then Bridgette seconds later. "It's safe enough!" the cadet called up to Zoey, Gwen, and Cody.

Zoey looked down suspiciously. "This is about as safe as Zombie Death Trap 3..."

"You watched that movie?" Gwen asked, surprised. It was pretty obscure. She hadn't expected the redhead to have known about it.

"Yeah, it's really awesome. We should talk about it some time! I mean, if that's okay."

"Okay, sure. I love the part with the zombies -"

"Ladies!" Cody interrupted. "We've got a considerable jump on to a considerable man to make. So whenever you're ready!"

"Sure thing, Cody," Zoey said, patting him on the shoulder. The pat unsteadied Cody, who was ready to jump, and he fell off and landed onto the ground.

"I'm okay!" he called. "Ow…"

About a minute later, Zoey and Gwen were down too. "Let's move out, team!" Brick commanded. "We've got a challenge to win!"

**Confessions:**

**Owen:** **Hehe, I sure loved helping out in the challenge! But I wish I didn't have to be jumped on so much. It hurts, people!**

***Villains***

Alejandro, Duncan, and Jo were down at the beach at this point, while the rest of the Villains – Courtney, Eva, Heather, Justin, Lightning, and Scott – were still up on the bleachers.

Heather watched as all of the Heroes hurried to the beach. "They've so got the advantage now! That settles it. We have to jump."

Lightning nodded and grinned. "Lightning agrees with the mean chick! Time to dive, suckas!" The jock jumped off and tumbled as he landed, avoiding any serious injury. "See you sha-Villains at the beach!" he called up as he raced off.

"If Captain Modesty can do it," Scott reasoned, "Why can't we?" He leapt and tried to tumble as Lightning had, but failed horribly and landed on his head, knocking himself out.

Eva growled and nimbly leapt from the bleachers and landed without so much as a grimace on her legs.

**Confessions:**

**Justin:** **Talk about Iron Woman…**

She threw Scott over her shoulder like a sack of flour and shook her fist up at the three Villains still up there. "Get down here fast, or else!"

Justin looked at Courtney and Heather. "Don't look at me! I don't want to seriously maim my face, spine, arm, fingers, butt, leg, pinky toe, knee…"

"Okay, we get it! You're insured!" Courtney exclaimed in exasperation. "But we still need to get down there! And no way am I jumping!"

"Well," Heather interjected, "If CIT isn't jumping, I'm not either."

Justin and Courtney looked at each other and raised eyebrows.

Seconds later Heather stood up after crashing into the ground. "I'll get you two idiots!" Muttering curses, she meant to go towards the beach after the others when she noticed an axe on Chris' stage. "Hmm…"

As Courtney and Justin laughed over what they'd done, Heather began smacking away at the support for the bleachers, and within minutes the whole thing came tumbling down. "AAH!" the two Villains screamed as they held each other.

Heather smirked as she noticed them on the ground with her. "Hurry up now, we need to win this challenge!"

**Confessions:**

**Courtney:** **If we lose this challenge, she is _so_ going home…**

***Beach***

Jo hefted one of the three boxes for the Villains and prepared to head back to the cabins when Alejandro and Duncan arrived. A panting Duncan wiped the sweat from his brows. "Man, I really need to get in better shape."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Pick up the pace, delinquent! We need to win this challenge, and preferably pronto! So get to it!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow and whispered to Alejandro, "Oh, she's a real charmer."

Alejandro brushed his comment aside and hurried over to aid Jo. "Please, ma'am, allow me to be of assistance. We could all use a helping hand."

"I can certainly take care of this myself, Latin Spice!"

"No, you misunderstand me! Of course you can do this yourself. But what fun is it when you have to do all the work on your own? Surely you could use some assistance – a pawn if you prefer."

Jo pondered this. "All right, Accent. You've got it. Be my pawn, and grab the other side."

**Confessions:**

**Jo:** **A new pawn at this early in the game? Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! These maggots are at my mercy!**

**Alejandro: Oh, Jo. How you really don't understand manipulation. Better for me, I suppose.**

As Alejandro and Jo hurried back to the cabins, Duncan noticed the arrival of the entire Heroes team. "Nice weather we're having, right?" he called over.

Gwen laughed. "Get to work, bum."

"Well, there's nine of us and three crates, so… me, the surfer girl, and the scrawny boy will take this one -"

"Got it," both Cody and Noah said at the same time.

"Big guy, I think your name was Owen? You'll take that one with the other scrawny guy and Gwen, I think her name is."

"Got it," both Cody and Noah said again.

Noah sighed. "You be Scrawny Boy #1, I'll be Scrawny Boy #2. Boy how I love these endearing nicknames!"

"And Dawn, you and Zoey can help the Lindsay with that third one. Sound good everyone?"

"Who put _you_ in charge of dictating the team?" Gwen asked sourly.

Brick shrugged. "Just trying to help out the team. If you've got any other good ideas, I'd be open to suggestions."

Gwen stared at him. "Well, no. But that doesn't mean I like being bossed around."

"Listen, sugar," Noah told her sarcastically as he and Owen helped her heft up a crate, "I think Captain Unibrow has a good heart. Let's let him do all the plans and stuff and not stress our own noggins."

"Why would we want to do that?" Owen asked, confused.

"Well, who's gonna get voted out when the plan fails?"

**Confessions:**

**Gwen:** **On second thought, maybe Noah would make a good ally.**

Lightning ran up to the beach as the Heroes started heading back. "Dude! Let's get moving! Challenge to win! Sha-Villains!"

"Awesome, sure, whatever," Duncan said rolling his eyes. "Just help me with this crate, okay?"

"Let me help with that," Eva grunted as she arrived. She threw Scott onto the sand and made to help the boys.

"No, Buff Girl! Take the other crate! We need to preserve time – those Heroes are moving fast!" Lightning exclaimed.

"I like the way you think," Eva said as she hefted up the last crate by herself. "But don't _EVER_ think about telling me what to do again. GOT IT?"

"Um, sure, slightly scary girl. Now let's roll, sha-VICTORY!"

***Cabins***

"Aw, are these the same cabins?" Jo said angrily as she and Alejandro arrived. The cabins were the exact same ones as from previous experiences at Camp Wawanakwa.

Alejandro grunted as he helped the jockette put the crate on the ground. "I would not know, I've never been here. Now let's work on getting these crates open!"

As the two Villains began prying them open, Brick, Cody, and Bridgette arrived with the first crate.

"Let's get this open!" Bridgette exclaimed as Noah, Owen, and Gwen arrived.

As everyone began prying, Cody looked around and asked, "Hey, where's Dawn, Zoey, and Lindsay?"

"Now's not the time to gawk!" Noah called out, tired out from carrying the hefty crate. "Time to start prying!"

"I'm so tired," Owen complained. "Why do I have no muscles!"

"I've got some steroids if you want to borrow them later," Noah offered sarcastically.

Duncan and Lightning staggered over to the cabins and threw their crate next to Alejandro and Jo's. "Get moving, maggots!" Jo called. Her and Alejandro had already opened their crate and had found hammers, nails, and luckily instructions, but not that much wood.

"Sorry, darling," Duncan wheezed, "Doing our best!"

Lightning hurriedly ripped open their crate. "Lightning will not lose this challenge, sha-no way!"

Over with the Heroes, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Gwen, Noah, and Owen had opened their crates and found most of their wood to build the replica, but they were lacking tools and instructions. "Where are the others?"Bridgette wondered aloud.

**Confessions:**

**Bridgette:** **There we were, ready to start with a small lead, but the others hadn't shown up yet. Things were looking really bad for us.**

**Cody: Gwen's with Duncan, I get that, I respect that. Of course I still love her, but now it's time to play the Lindsay game!**

***Woods***

Dawn, Zoey, and Lindsay struggled with their massive crate. "We're falling sorely behind!" Dawn exclaimed. "We need to pick up the pace or else we'll lose this challenge!"

Zoey sighed. "We're not strong enough to take this by ourselves! There's no way we'll make it in time."

As their muscles gave way, they gently placed the crate on the ground. "Oh my gosh!" Lindsay called out. "What if we just push it?"

Eva then came running past them. "Pick up the pace!" she yelled with her crate hefted in her arms.

"Push!" Zoey yelled. The three girls began pushing but weren't making much progress, when suddenly they started gaining distance fast. It was as if the crate was being pushed through air instead of on ground, and when Zoey looked down, the crate actually _was_ floating. She turned towards Dawn who winked at her mischeviously.

***Beach***

Heather arrived at the beach, closely followed by Justin and Courtney. "Um, where are the crates?" Justin wondered. "And our team?"

Heather smacked her forehead. "Those idiots! They must already be at the cabin! Hurry up!"

"Stop bossing me! I was a CIT!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Stuff it!" Heather replied, and the three ran back, each one stepping on Scott, who was still unconscious in the sand.

***Cabins***

The Villains were steadily gaining, almost complete with their statue due to cohesive working lead by Jo. "Hammer there! Now hold the nails, delinquent! Accent, heft up that piece!"

Dawn, Zoey, and Lindsay finally arrived. "What took you guys?" Owen asked as everyone set to opening their crate.

"Small detour," Zoey offered with a chuckle.

Gwen peered over to the Villains. "There's no way we're going to finish this in time!"

Cody hurriedly picked up a hammer and the nails from the recently-arrived crate. "Never say never! Remember, I built Gwen's face!"

"What?"

In an amazing display, Cody took the hammer and nails and worked with the wood at an incredible speed, and within a minute had caught up to the Villains. Duncan glanced over and paled. "Hey, hate to spoil this Hallmark moment, but they're gaining!"

"Curse Cody and his ability to construct wooden replicas of people with relative ease!" Alejandro muttered under his breath.

"Faster, maggots! FASTER!" Jo exclaimed.

Eva glared her down. "Why don't you help some, pasty?"

"Are you going against your superior officer, maggot?"

And then, as Heather, Courtney, and Justin arrived, it was all over. "The Heroes take victory!" Chris announced as he pulled up on a motorbike driven by Chef.

"Woohoo!" came the excited cheers of the Heroes, who hoisted Cody into the air. Next to them stood a larger-than-life replica of a Gilded Chris Statue.

**Confessions:**

**Cody:** **Winning this challenge should give me a huge advantage with the ladies!**

**Zoey: Phew! If we'd lost this one, I think I would've been in trouble!**

**Brick: And with steady guidance and cohesiveness, Heroes will always triumph over Villains!**

"Villains!" Chris exclaimed, pointing at Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Jo, Justin, and Lightning. "Elimination ceremony! _Tonight_. And I'm pretty sure you're missing someone."

"Freckles!" Jo exclaimed.

***Beach***

Scott slowly got to his feet. "Huh? Where am I? Did we win?"

***Cabins***

"Team meeting!" Jo announced, leading all of the present Villains into the girls' side of their cabin. Everyone either took a seat on one of the beds or stood lazily around. "It's definitely going to be one of you three," Jo began, pointing at Heather, Justin, and Courtney, "That's being eliminated tonight. Lack of performance means lack of results!"

"Who died and made you Queen of the Villains?" Heather asked. "You're not even evil! Just a steroid-crazy jock. Please. If anyone's going home, it's you."

"I second that!" Eva announced angrily. "Nobody tells me what to do!"

Courtney cozied up to Alejandro. "What do _you_ think, Alehunky?"

With a wink at Heather, Alejandro answered, "Maybe it should be Heather."

"Or, or, here's a radical idea," Justin said, "We could all vote out that freckly guy. Scott, that's his name? He isn't even here. Eight votes against him would take him out, and in addition bring all of us to the next challenge. Hmm? Hmm? See, I can use my brain from time to time."

"Dreamy McGorgeousness has a point," Duncan admitted. "That guy just rubs me the wrong way."

"Freckles sure is a threat," Jo pointed out. "Big threat, actually."

"Lightning could get on board for that," Lightning said, grinning.

"That settles it!" Courtney exclaimed. "Scott is a goner!"

Eva growled. "I don't think so. No way am I voting for that guy when she's still here," she said, staring at Jo.

"Whatever, roids. Whatever. Meeting dismissed!" Jo announced. Everyone left except for Alejandro and Duncan. "Well, boys? Time for Act 1 of my alliance!"

Alejandro thought for a few seconds. "Let's see. There will obviously be several votes for Scott, several votes for you, Jo. If we were to have a target, I feel certain that the three of us could eliminate whoever. I could get Courtney to vote with us as well."

"And I've got jockstrap, but that still leaves the question – who to vote out?"

Duncan grinned mischievously. "I've got an idea."

Courtney sat on the stairs next to Justin. "Listen, Justin," she started, "Why don't we team up?"

"An alliance? Sure, why not? Let's just get through this first," he replied.

**Confessions:**

**Justin:** **I've earned some more Villain stripes today. Targeting Scott and an alliance with Courtney? Who says the pretty boys don't play hardball?**

Heather followed Eva and Lightning to the mess hall. "Time to put on your manipulation hat, Heather," she muttered. Walking in, she saw the two stretching, preparing for a race. "Hi, Eva! Hey, Thunder!"

"It's sha-Lightning!" Lightning exclaimed in reply.

Eva glared at her angrily. The two weren't on good terms. "What do you want, pasty?"

"I'd be willing to vote out Jo with you," came the calm reply from the villainess. "If that's what you wanted."

Eva looked at her suspiciously. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that I'll vote out Jo for you if you form an alliance with me in return."

"Lightning wants in on this!" Lightning interjected.

Eva considered everything. "Fine, sure. But if you even THINK about backstabbing me…"

"No, no, Eva! I've got your back 100%! You too, Lightning!"

**Confessions:**

**Lightning: Sure, Lightning could work with Jo! But Lightning could also work with the scary girls!**

**Heather: Step 1 to getting rid of Eva is now in motion!**

***Heroes' Cabin, Boys' Side***

Brick and Cody had decided to share one of the bunk beds while Noah and Owen took the other. "Well men," Brick started, "With one victory under our belt, I feel confident that there's many more to come!"

"Gee whiz, thanks for the motivation Cadet Positive!" Noah replied sarcastically.

Cody smiled. "I'm just happy to be back! And Lindsay sure is looking foxier than ever!"

"I wish Izzy was here," Owen moaned. "She sure was foxy! Right, little buddy?"

Noah looked at him to see if he was being serious. "Oh, right, sure. Foxy like a fox covered in paint swimming in mayonnaise. Foxy."

"So that's what us guys do?" Brick asked. "Talk about girls?"

"Well, sometimes," Cody answered. "It's just like a, um… a dude thing to do, I guess."

Brick nodded. "Oh, well. In that case. There's one girl I think is, um… foxy."

"If you say Jo, I will literally throw up all over you," Noah called out.

"No! It's, uh… Dawn, actually."

Owen punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Oh, you sly dog, you!"

"Yeah, man, she's a babe in a quirky way!" Cody replied.

**Confessions:**

**Brick:** **These are some good dudes. Here's to Heroes, and friendship, and foxy babes!**

***Heroes' Cabin, Girls' Side***

Gwen and Bridgette took one bunk bed; Dawn and Zoey shared a second, and Lindsay had a third one to herself. After getting settled, Gwen turned to Bridgette. "So, what do you think?"

"Hmm." Bridgette thought for a few seconds. "Zoey, Dawn, and Brick seem nice enough. Lindsay, Cody, and Owen are as naïve and friendly as ever. But then there's Noah… I don't really know what to think about him."

"I'd say we're pretty safe if we lose," Gwen suggested. "We're not the big targets here."

"Exactly."

Lindsay was trying to make conversation with Zoey and Dawn. "So, Zooey, is your hair like, naturally red?"

"Um, yeah," Zoey answered. "Do you like it? I mean, if you don't I could change it, or something…"

"I've just never seen like, a natural redhead before!"

Dawn nodded. "Her aura perfectly suggests red hair! Your aura doesn't seem like much of a blonde, though."

"Well of course not, Darma! I don't wear a fedora, it's a bandana!"

Dawn looked at her. "Oh, yes, sure."

**Confessions:**

**Lindsay:** **Darma is so funny!**

**Dawn: And people have told me that I'm a bit off?**

* * *

**And there's the first challenge! Plots have been established, alliances have been formed, but nothing can be said for certain as of yet. Please review and offer your opinions!**


	4. Welcome to Heroes VS Villains! Part 4

Chris grinned at the Villains sitting before him at the elimination ceremony. "Villains! You lost. Expected more from you."

"Let's just get on with it!" Jo exclaimed impertinently. "I need to keep training for our next victory!"

"Oh, you are so full of yourself," Heather scoffed.

Chris shook his head. "I really hate to break up this drama, but it's time to reveal who is safe!" Gesturing behind him, he explained, "Before you, you'll all find stamp books. When I call your name, you'll receive a stamp and stamp your book. But there's only eight stamps, and nine Villains. Should you _not_ receive a stamp, you must walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Loyalties, never to return again… ever. Got it?"

"It's been gotten, Chrissy boy," Scott chimed.

"Good! Now, _safe_ is…"

"Heather!"

"Alejandro!"

"Duncan!"

"Lightning!"

"Eva!"

"Justin!"

As the six villains stamped their book, Scott, Jo, and Courtney exchanged glances. "Next safe," Chris continued, "is… Scott!"

As Scott got his stamp, both Courtney and Justin gasped.

**Confessions:**

**Justin:** **The plan was to vote out Scott! What happened?**

Chris grinned at Courtney and Jo. "Courtney, you didn't really help out at all in the challenge. And Jo – you sure did help, but your attitude and bossiness irritated pretty much everyone who you came into contact with. Seriously, I think the squirrels are plotting to kill you as we speak. But anyways, the person receiving the last stamp of the night is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Jo."

"Take that, maggots!" Jo shouted as she stood up, taking her stamp. Heather rolled her eyes while Eva stomped in anger; Lightning laughed nervously.

"Courtney! You have been eliminated from Total Drama Loyalties!" Chris revealed. "Time to pack your bags and go!"

Courtney stood up, aghast. "No! No way! I'm the soul and backbone of this team! You all need me! Hello, do the letters CIT mean anything to you idiots? Alejandro! Help me out here!"

Alejandro snickered slightly. "I would love to help you, Courtney dearest, but the votes don't lie. Sorry, beautiful."

"NO!" Courtney shouted wildly as Chef Hatchet appeared, lifting her up and throwing her onto the Boat of Losers as it started up, leaving the island. "NO! I AM A CIT! NO!"

Chris grinned. "Well, folks, that concludes the start of Total Drama Loyalties! Tune in next time for more drama, more action, more revenge!"

* * *

**Votes:**

Alejandro: **Courtney**

Courtney: Scott

Duncan: **Courtney**

Eva: Jo

Heather: Jo

Jo: **Courtney**

Justin: Scott

Lightning: Jo

Scott: **Courtney**

* * *

Next time! With Courtney gone, Justin tries to find himself a new ally before he ends up going next! Meanwhile, Brick tries to get closer to Dawn, which can only end in disaster, and Noah finds himself with a surprising new ally and an impossible choice to make! Tune in next time, for… Some Pain, Some Shame!

* * *

**Well, Courtney is gone first. I had no idea who was going to be voted out; the story just kind of wrote itself. I liked TDI-Courtney, but from TDA afterwards she was just really unlikable, so I'm glad that she's gone now. Are you guys happy about this elimination? Do you think someone else should've been voted out instead? And who do you want to be voted out next?**


End file.
